Slice of Titan on the Plate
by TheKingOfKings6
Summary: This is a spin-off of the popular anime Attack On Titan or otherwise known as Shingeki no Kyojin. It is told from the point of view of my very own character Isaac Jones who is a Survey Corps rookie soldier. He had a secret that nobody knew until that tragic day. His father was murdered right before his eyes. He has no knowledge of where his sister brother or mother are. This is his
1. Chapter 1 Slice of Titan on the Plate

Slice of Titan on the Plate

My name is Isaac Jones. The reason I am lying here, unarmed, bleeding right over my eye and nearly broken, is because this is my first battle with the Titans. Titans are naked beasts with gruesome teeth that can rip you limb from limb. They have vice grips and strong hits. I got clipped by a Titan on my way to help one of my fellow members of the Survey Corps. My sword flew out of my hand and stuck into a brick wall that was rapidly approaching my head. I tried tucking into a ball to avoid major damage but the velocity I was going was too great for the tuck. I braced for impact and my forehead hit the hilt of the sword pushing it further into the wall. I yelled out in pain and started spinning. I saw a Titan gain interest in me and start walking my direction. "AAH!" I hit a brick wall with the bottom half of my body and I smashed through the building. A lady screamed and grabbed her child.

"You! You! Help us mister!"

"I-I... I will." I tried to get up but immediately fell back down. I had nearly broken my leg. Luckily my legs are my strongest asset. I insisted on standing up to help this woman. I yelled and stood up.

"You! Get to the safe zone! I'll cover you from the rooftops!" The lady nodded and ran out of her house.

"AAAH!" I heard the lady's bloodcurdling scream.

"NO!" I jumped onto the roof and ran to the source of the scream. The lady had been picked up by a Titan. "HEY! BIG GUY!" The Titan looked at me and put the lady down. It was almost as if Survey Corps tasted better than regular civilians. "C'mon. A few more steps." A few Survey Corps soldiers whizzed past on their 3D Maneuvering Gear. The Titan walked forward, pulling the small group to one wall. I heard them scream and I looked over. A Titan had them in its grip. "NO!" I jumped at the Titan I was pursuing and stabbed my last sword into its chest. "DIE!" I grabbed onto the Titan's skin and climbed up, stabbing it every now and then. I made it to the head when I jumped down slashing through its body. "Whoa! WAIT!" I fell off of the dying Titan and couldn't remember how to use my 3D Maneuvering Gear. "AAH!" I looked past the falling Titan and saw Eren Jaeger get nearly bit by a Titan. "EREN!" I yelled and hit the ground. My legs cracked as I hit the ground. I fell to my side and saw the lady running towards me.

"I am _not _leaving you alone here!"

"EREN!" I looked up as I was dragged away and saw Eren get eaten by a Titan.

"He's gone! C'mon!" A Titan grabbed the lady.

"NOT LETTING GO! DON'T WORRY!" The Titan grabbed me and chucked me at a wall. "AGH!" I looked over and saw the lady get torn in half. Her blood drained and the Titan ate her. "NO!" I looked near the Titan's foot and saw the child she had. I gasped and rolled off the building. I finally remembered how to use my 3DMG and I landed softly. I ran over to the child and picked it up. I turned around and saw the Titan, done eating the lady, charging me.

"Mister?"

"What!?"

"Are we gonna die?"

"We're all gonna die eventually, but not right now." I extended our view to the sky and over the Titans. A Titan jumped right in front of us and I kicked it in the cheek. It turned and kicked us towards the inner walls to safety. "YES!" I reached down for a sword but had none in the left sheath. I reached for the right sheath and grabbed the sword out. I held it forward and put my head down. A skinless Titan leapt from behind us and the little boy screamed.

"AAH!"

"WHAT?! WHAT KID?!"

"TITAN!" The Titan clipped my foot and cut my 3DMG. We were falling to our deaths. This was the end for me. This was the end for this kid.

"No."

"What?" As we neared a building, I tossed the kid onto the building and braced for death.

"ISST!" I was caught by a crawling Titan and popped into its mouth. "WHOA!" I looked up and saw the Titans throat. It looked climbable enough. I pulled my sword out and stabbed the Titan on the inside of its throat. I began to climb that way until I reached the mouth. I pushed the top jaw open and put my sword between its bottom and top rows of teeth. The Titan tried to close its mouth but the sword either cut its tops gums when it closed too tight or the sword saved my life. I jumped to the building that the little boy was at and grabbed the boy.

"MISTER!"

"Yeah, kid. I'm alive." I looked at the Titan and it had gotten smart enough to grab the sword out from between his teeth. "Aw, crap." The Titan flicked the sword and it stabbed into the wall right beside my head. I looked over and saw both of my swords in the wall. The one that had just been put there was easy to take out. I heard the Titan and I turned to it. I slashed and cut it right in the eye. I grabbed the hilt of the sword that had been put there first and pulled it out with a few bricks.

"AAH!" Another Survey Corps soldier landed dead right next to me and I took his 3DMG and grabbed the kid.

"Ready?" The kid nodded and I took him to the inner wall where it was safe.


	2. Chapter 2 Bad Memories

Bad Memories

"Isaac! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW STUPID YOUR DUMB MOVE WAS?!"

"Yes, sir. Yes I do."

"You did good but... DON'T RISK YOUR LIFE TO TAKE THE TITANS ON! YOU'RE STILL A ROOKIE! But... I'm ranking you up."

"Th-Thank you, sir." I remembered back to my father. Yes, he was just my foster father, but I loved him just the same. He raised me and took me to the edge of the wall to hear the Titans scratching at the wall. My foster mother was very abusive. She threw me at walls and hit me over the head with bottles. She was so evil that when my father took the family to the top of the wall to see the Titans, I had thoughts of pushing her off the edge. Then it happened. The significant thing. The thing that gives me my edge. I didn't know this until I was sucker punched by some bullies and fell off the wall. I flailed in fear and screamed my lungs out.

_"ISAAC!" _My father broke down into tears and fell to his knees. I felt a slight tightness in my clothing and as I was screaming I looked down.

_"What the hell?" _My skin began to turn the color that the Titans were. I grew and grew and grew until I stood a lot taller than the wall.

_"TITAN! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"  
"No! That's my son!"_

_"Your son is normal! Now , get off this wall!"_

_"DAD!" _I spoke roughly in my Titan voice though my father could understand it.

_"Isaac!" _I held my hand out and my father walked onto it and up on my shoulder to the back of my neck. _"Remarkable! You seem to be a Titan Shift-" _my father was cut off.

_"Dad?" _I turned around and saw another huge Titan swallow what was left of my dad._ "Dad! NO!" _I swiftly but strongly punched the other Titan directly in the skinless face. I screamed in pain as a Titan bit my shin. I flailed like a wild beast and ended up kicking away a few Titans. The huge Titan grabbed the wall and peered over.

_"TITAN! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"_

_"OW!" _The other huge Titan kicked the wall. _"NO!" _I ran off to a pond. The water was still. I looked into the reflective water and saw regular old Isaac Jones. I felt myself grow smaller and I could see my reflective face turn to Titan. I had black, char-colored muscle tissue covering everywhere but one huge to human small to Titan slit where my eyes were. My eyes, instead of staying blue, they turned a really chocolaty brown. I stood up to look at my torso, legs and arms. All black. From this day forward, as Titan, I will be known as the Ninja Titan.

"Isaac?"

"Huh?"

"You alright, man?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm all cool." I scratched my chin and sat down. I broke into tears and a low deep voice began talking to me inside my head. I smacked myself in the temple and wiped tears from my eyes.

"C'mon. Let's get something to eat."

"O-Ok, Eren. EREN?! YOU AREN'T DEAD?!"

"Yeah. Funny thing though, my leg, as you saw, was bitten off-"

"OFF?!"

"Off, and I went to save Armin, which I did. I switched places with him and put myself into the Titans mouth. The Titan swallowed me and bit my arm off. Everything was a blur from then on though. Don't even know how all my wounds got healed."

"OFF?! YOUR ARM CAME _OFF_?!"

"Yeah." My jaw hung open and I stood up. "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"Promise to keep it a secret?"

"Yeah."

"Ok. I was there on that awful day. When your mother was killed. I was outside the wall."

"Were-Were you that Titan?"

"One of the big ones. I was the all black one." Eren punched me directly in the face.

"You're a Titan Shifter too?!"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me?! I could help!"

"Wait. What Titan are you?"

"Rogue. You?"

"Ninja." Eren and I sat in silence for a good three minutes. I saw Armin walking by and I pointed him out to Eren.

"HEY, ARMIN! HEY, BUDDY!"


End file.
